Hazardous to Your Health
by destinoscelgo
Summary: An extremely drunken night ends with some interesting fun. Rated for Mature content smut


**Okay, so I was really bored after finishing the last chapter to another fic and decided to write a little smut.  
**

**Play nice, because I have never written it before (I have one other but it's staying hidden away until I can redo it ha ha I am ashamed)  
**

**Let me know what you think of this I guess...any helpful tips too, since this writing is completely new for me :)  
**

* * *

**Hazardous to Your Health**

**Character Pairings: Elijah/Elena ; a little but of Kol/Bonnie**

**Summary: An extremely drunken night ends with some interesting fun.**

"One more can't hurt right?" Kol laughed as he poured another round of shots for himself, Elijah, Elena, and lastly Bonnie.

"I can handle it." Elena grinned, taking her shot with faltered grace. She shivered as the alcohol slid down her throat while the rest of the group took their shots as well –Bonnie letting out a cough to the burn, she was never much of a drinker, and the purity of the vodka always came as a shock to her.

"Are you cold?" Elijah whispered into Elena's ear, pulling her closer on the porch swing.

It was the perfect summer night, not muggy for once, but still hot even though a cold breeze swept over the beautiful Mikaelson Manor's courtyard, leaving her chilly.

"I guess a little bit." She admitted, curling into his lap, placing a gentle kiss on his shoulder.

"Don't you have a hot tub?" Bonnie questioned, looking to the younger Mikaelson brother, she was referring to Klaus' newest purchase on his last shopping spree. Elena's eyes widened brighter than the patio lights, but then she frowned.

"I don't have a bathing suit."

Kol shrugged, pointing to his brother as Bonnie placed herself into his lap, kissing his neck tenderly.

"I doubt that matters love!" He pulled the witch closer, planting a fanged kiss on her neck, just light enough to make Bonnie giggle, "Besides, we wouldn't mind having some time alone right lovely?"

Elena smiled towards the oldest Original, the alcohol's effect taking over with the next swift breeze and took his hand.

"Maybe Kol's right." She breathed pulling him in to lock lips as well, "Let's go."

"Whatever you want my love." He replied, following her lead, knowing she had no idea where she was going.

Leading her down the stone path, Elena could hardly keep her hands to herself, standing in front of him while attempting to walk backwards as she unbuttoned his dress shirt, exposing his chest. By the time they reached the hot tub that was surrounded by trees, he was only in his jeans and helping her out of her sundress, lifting it carefully over her head as she unbuttoned his pants, pulling them to the ground still keeping her lips locked with his. He carefully popped the clip of her neon yellow lace bra and with his other hand sliding down her side towards her matching thong.

"Careful" she gasped as he ran his hand down her thigh, "I like this set."

He hadn't even realized she had him bare as well while he lifted her into his arms to pull the underwear off, cautious of her wishes and allowed her to wrap her legs around his waist. Taking a step, he turned the tub on so the water would become hot-even though he doubted it mattered, their bodies could create a heat of their own.

"Well then I hope a wild animal doesn't come over and steal them." He grinned cupping her breast with his left hand as he lowered her into the hot tub, stepping in to join her.

Elena pushed him against the wall, straddling him in his lap, rubbing her hands roughly against his chest, allowing her entrance to grind against his length teasingly.

"You shouldn't do that Elena." Elijah growled into her ear, taking a playful nip at the lobe as she groaned sounding like a purr, rubbing against him life a feline in heat.

"And why not?" she whined, lowering her hand underneath the water, allowing it to travel too close for his own control. She was not going to take no for an answer, but allowing her to beg for it, may make it even more worthwhile than it already was.

"I believe it is said sex in a hot tub is hazardous to your health" he whispered into the crease of her neck, breathing in the life of her humanity, her scent, and the senses emanating from her pores.

He could have her and as he began to feel his length grow, he dug his fingers into her waist switching their positions so she was against the wall with his body pushing up against hers. He was going to have her, and as her body twitched in anticipation he knew he was going to enjoy this.

He began to toy with her inner thigh, tracing designs under the water into her skin, a 'cheshire' grin crossing his lips that faded as she pulled him in, locking his lips with hers while sliding down bringing his fingers to graze her flesh deeper, allowing them inside.

"I'm not worried" she moaned quietly as he turned his direction to the perfect spot. She pulled him closer, using his neck as her guide while she placed tender kisses on his perfect skin, closing her mouth each time to stifle her moans with every movement.

She was going to play difficult.

Even as he toyed with her hair entwining it through his fingers-giving him the control he desired over the girl, she bared her neck to him as he rubbed his thumb against her clit causing her to moan obscenities. Her hips began to sway as she held onto his neck, now begging him for more in words as well as her nails dug tight into his skin, drawing blood.

He always did get what he wanted.

He moved his hand in and out of her as she moaned much louder now, trembling under his touch while trying to stop her sounds with his lips- but he wanted to hear it. He brought his lips down to her bare neck as she tilted her head still grinding against his hand which was making rhythmical movements inside of her-playing her like a wind up toy. He could feel her swell around him while she pushed his mouth harder against her jugular-she was almost there, but he wasn't about to let that happen.

He pulled his hand out of her as she cried in protest, pushing herself against his body and turning him against the wall now, looking devious.

"Stop teasing me." She hissed, ducking underwater. Elijah could feel her run her tongue lazily over his member, sending a chill down his spine this time as he massaged her scalp, guiding her up and down while he moaned in pleasure, but sighed when she resurfaced, reminding him she was only human. Climbing into his lap, she allowed the Original to shift himself accordingly, now inside of her as she let out yet another groan.

It was a wonderful feeling, the warm water surrounding their burning bodies as he moved her hips against him, ensuring her complete pleasure while their lips danced together, both fighting for control. They were entwined together as one and as he guided her over him, moving her slowly as he pierced her wall she ran her hands through his hair whispering the need for more-wanting it harder- as she rode him.

Cupping her breast while pushing her back exposing her nub, he rubbed his thumb gently over it as he continued to thrust inside of her matching her motions with his own giving in to her desires for the much _deeper_ feeling she was demanding. He moved his hand as her moans became increasingly louder.

He wasn't done with her yet.

Pulling her bare skin against his own he circled her lower back, rubbing into the flesh as he arched her backwards just slight enough to give her the deepest penetration. To stifle a scream in pleasure she caught his mouth with hers, but he didn't care. He knew Kol could hear the entire adventure, but he hoped he was too busy with his own woman to care-otherwise he wondered if he would try and join in.

He broke their kiss as the thrusts became more powerful , knowing he was almost there himself as he placed his lips to her neck, convincing himself just a taste wouldn't hurt, while her cries echoed through the trees his fangs extended into her skin. Gasping harder, Elena pushed his head closer to her neck while grinding faster, allowing the blood to slide down his throat and down her neck-dripping into the water- as she reached her orgasm, screaming his name like she had never done so before. The way she said his name had broken his concentration and soon followed her moans, filling her as she slumped against him, burrowing her head into his neck, panting as her body burned against his. With a sigh, she relaxed against him, her body shaking in ecstasy when he slipped out of her.

They remained in each other's arms until a call came from the Manor.

"When you two lovebirds are done, why don't you come join us?!"

_Kol..always ruining the_ moment.

* * *

**Depending on my confidence after writing this one, and feedback, I left it off this way because I was considering writing a part two, even though this one will be marked as complete I can always change it depending. So let me know what you think!  
**


End file.
